


A Coffee Shop

by Rin_Salamander



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Cute, F/F, Jaehee Kang - Freeform, Lesbian, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, jumin han - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Jaehee and MC's journey of opening a coffeeshop and falling in love. Wrote over the course of 2016.Yeah my old writing was horrible SHHH





	1. Coffee Shop

It has been almost 6 months since the party, and since you decided to move in with Jaehee. You had been working with her on the Coffee shop, and you finally were about to open! While you were preparing for the opening tomorrow, Jaehee's excitement towards the project made you smile. 'She's so cute when she gets like this!' You though, as Jaehee was setting up all the coffee cups all the while humming to herself.

 

Jaehee then turned her attention towards you and smiled. "So, are you excited to see all our friends tomorrow?" Jaehee asked, excitement filling her voice.You nodded.

     "Of course, we haven't seen most of them since the party!" You added, going to help Jaehee by wiping down the counters.

 

There was a medium size stack of cook books on the counter, that you and Jaehee were using with all your baking adventures. Jaehee seemed to like baking cakes a lot, and she enjoyed making you be her Guinea pig and have you taste all of them. "So, what cake shall we make our guests tomorrow?" Jaehee asked, while taking one of the cook books labeled 'desserts' and opening it. "I was thinking the strawberry cake, but maybe they'd prefer chocolate?" She asked you, clearly wanting your opinion.

     "Oh, I think strawberry would be the better option!" You said, smiling brightly at Jaehee. "You're amazing at making that one." You added confidently.Jaehee smiled and nodded.

"Okay! I'll make sure to get up early to make it!" She said, seeming more confident than before.

 

You stare at Jaehee and smile at how much she seems to have changed since you first met her. You and Jaehee had spent a lot of time together, and you were slowly getting to know her better. You've been getting somewhat jealous of her and Zen's relationship in recent months, but they didn't seem to be progressing much romantically, but you feared they would. You wanted to tell her your true feelings, but it was difficult.

 

Jaehee tapped you as you were spacing out. "Hey, MC, don't you think it's time to head home now?" She said, giving a slight smile. You nodded, and helped her make sure everything was in order, before turning out all the lights in the Coffee Shop, locking up and going home.


	2. What Are You Feeling..?

Jaehee and you arrived at your little home at around 8PM in the evening. You decided to take a hot shower before bed, and Jaehee decided to go to sleep early, but when you got out of the shower, you noticed Jaehee sitting on the sofa in her pajama's, reading a book.

 

Once Jaehee noticed you, she smiled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read." She said, smiling a bit.

"I'm surprised at you, Jaehee! You're not using your extra time watching one of Zen's musicals?" You asked in a joking tone, and Jaehee chuckled.

"No, not tonight, I just felt like a good book, plus I've been meaning to read this one for a while now." Jaehee said, turning her attention back to the pages in her book.

 

You decided you wanted to sit with Jaehee, and made you both some non-caffeinated chamomile tea. You brought out two tea cups on saucers, and put them on the coffee table, along with a teapot that had blue flowers painted on. "I would of made coffee, but I feel tea is a bit more relaxing." You said, pouring the tea and adding two lumps of sugar for Jaehee, just how she likes.

 

Jaehee put a bookmark in her book and put it aside, taking the cup of tea and blowing on it gently, before taking a sip. "Mm... This is just what I needed. Thank you, MC." She said, smiling and taking another sip. You sat down next to Jaehee, picked up your teacup and put sugar in your tea, and took a sip as well.

"You're welcome." You said, after you took a drink, and set your cup down.

 

Jaehee held her cup and smiled. "Well, tomorrow's the big day! You nervous..?" Jaehee asked, seeming a bit nervous herself.

"A little bit," You began. "But as long as you're there with me, I'm sure it'll all turn out fine." You said, flashing Jaehee a re-assuring smile.

 

You looked into Jaehee's golden eyes. "How have you been feeling in general?" You asked in a soft tone. Jaehee looked almost surprised by the question.

"Oh, well I've been feeling fine. I'm happy you're here now and that we've gotten this far!" Jaehee said and smiled softly. You nodded in response, then paused, considering what to say next.

"So uhm... H-How do you feel about Zen..?" You asked hesitantly. Jaehee was taken aback by the question, and took a moment to respond.

"I like him as a friend, and admire him as an actor." She said bluntly. You nodded at her response, and then looked away from her a bit. "How do you feel about him, MC?" Jaehee asked.

"Oh... Same as you." You said, still not making eye contact with Jaehee.

 

You and Jaehee were silent for a moment. "...So, how do you feel about me...?" You asked quietly. Jaehee was shocked at your question.

"Oh, well... You're my best friend and business partner." She said, and you began losing hope that she'd share your feelings. "But..." She started. "I do feel... 'More' for you as well... It's just hard to explain those feelings, and I'm not sure what they mean yet..." Jaehee said this, and you reacted on impulse.


	3. First Kiss

You reacted on impulse, and gently grabbed Jaehee's chin, and leaned in to kiss her. Your lips touched. Jaehee's lips were soft and warm, and had a slight taste of strawberry and chamomile. Jaehee hesitated at first, but then returned the kiss.

 

You pulled away, not removing your hand from her chin. "I..." She started, but you cut her off.

"Love you." You said, and looked at her. "I love you. I always have." You said again, and smiled. Jaehee nodded.

"I.. I love you too." She said, slowly leaning in for another kiss. You smiled and kissed her again, this time a bit more passionately. Jaehee pulled away and put her tea down, before pulling you into a third kiss.

 

Jaehee put one of her hands on the back of your head, and the other on your hip, and you wrapped your arms around her neck. You slowly parted your lips, inviting her in. She gently slid her tongue in your mouth, tasting you. You gently nipped her tongue, giggling a bit, then Jaehee pulled away, catching her breath.

 

"...Did you like that..?" Jaehee asked, seeming a bit concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" You asked, and Jaehee blushed from embarrassment. "I-I've never really done this much... Especially with a girl..." Jaehee said, smiling shyly. You pulled her in and kissed her again.

"That's okay, I won't judge you." You said reassuringly. Jaehee smiled, and returned her lips to yours, and pulling you into her arms.

 

She leaned back against the arm of the sofa, and put her legs on it, as you re-situated into her lap. Jahee kept one hand firmly placed on your hip, and one on your lower back, while you kept your arms wrapped around her neck.

 

You two continued kissing for a while, before stopping and cuddling. "W-We should really get to bed... We have a big day tomorrow." Jaehee said, looking at you and smiling. You nodded, and walked to bed together. You decided to sleep in her bed tonight, despite having separate bedrooms. You laid down with her under her soft blankets, and held hands until you both drifted off into sleep.


	4. The Morning Of Preparation

           The next morning, bright and early at 5:30AM you woke up to the sound of a screeching alarm clock, with Jaehee no where to be seen. You shut off the annoyance, and get up to look for Jaehee.

 

You walk into the kitchen to see Jaehee all ready to go. "Oh, I thought I'd allow you to sleep in a little longer..." Jaehee said, blushing slightly, then proceeding to hand you your clothes. "Get changed, we have to go and start baking the cake and making sure everything is ready." Jaehee said, smiling, and swiftly moving some boxes out to the car.

 

You took about 20 minutes to get dressed and do your hair, and you walked out to the car ready to go, and notice the trunk was open. "What are these?" You ask, pointing to some boxes in the trunk.

"Oh," Jaehee began. "Those are some extra baking stuff I thought we might need. You can never be too prepared, or at least that's what I learned while working for Mr.Han." Jaehee said, ticking something off her checklist.

 

"Alright, I believe that's everything!" Jaehee said, as you got into the drivers seat, and her into the passengers. You looked at Jaehee.

"So uhm... A-About last night..." You started, but Jaehee cut you off.

"We shouldn't tell them today, we should wait and see where this goes first. But yes, I do remember last night." Jaehee said, reassuring you that she meant everything she did. You breathed a sigh of relief and backed out of the driveway.

 

You get back to your quaint little coffee shop, and walked inside. You both put your aprons on, then you decided to take inventory while Jaehee started the cake. "Everything is stocked and seems to be here." You said to Jaehee and smiling. Jaehee breathed a sigh of relief to know everything was in order. "It's all because of your list." You said, walking over to Jaehee, and she chuckled while stirring the eggs in with the flour and milk.

"If working for Mr.Han taught me anything, it's that you always need to be organized and on top of everything." She smiled, adding in the already prepped strawberries.

 

You decided to be of help and preheat the oven for the cake, then noticing the clock that was just above the stove. "Wow, it's already 7:37AM! What time were they supposed to be here?" You looked towards Jaehee, assuming she wrote it down.

"Ah, I hung a reminder on the fridge, it has the timing on it." She said, smiling. You walked back and there was a pink sticky-note with hearts all over it that had the time written in pen.

"10:00AM" You said, loud enough for Jaehee to hear. "That's perfect, that's about the time the cake will be ready to be taken out!" She said excitedly.

 

You started brewing some coffee, while Jaehee put the cake into the oven. "Mm... What type of coffee is that?" She said, walking up behind you.

"It's Blue Mountain." You said, pulling down two coffee mugs. Jaehee smiled

"That's one of my favorites." She said, getting some cream for the coffee.

 

After a few minutes of the coffee brewing and some small talk, you poured two cups of coffee, anding one cup to Jaehee. "Thank you." She said, pouring some cream into her coffee and taking a sip. "Mm... Warm." She said, smiling. You put your creamer in and took a sip as well.

"Yes, this is very tasty." You said, smiling. "Hey, do you think we should make coffee for cats?" You said jokingly, and Jaehee gave you a smirk.

"No, because Jumin's going to want to make a chain of Cat Coffee Shops and is going to want me to work for him again." She chuckled slightly, taking another sip.

 

Jaehee put down her coffee cup, and started cleaning up the small mess of flour she made while making the cake. "Maybe we should also start making some bread, you know, for when our customers start coming in." Jaehee smiled and nodded.

"That's a smart idea." She said, grabbing all the ingredients. "Hey MC, while I do this, would you mind going and making sure the seating area is nice and neat?" Jaehee asked. You nodded, and took a wet rag with you.

 

You began wiping down all the tables and chairs, and making sure the windows were spotless. You had put small planter boxed with blue and yellow flowers on the windowsill, and you decided to water them while you were near them. Once you went back into the kitchen, Jaehee was humming again, while preparing to rise the dough. She actually began singing this time, but in a slightly mumbled voice. "Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound, picking up my phone that's been ringing~" Jaehee stopped her verbal singing when she noticed you standing there watching.

 

"O-Oh, MC! I didn't see you there! S-So are you done wiping down the tables and everything?" Jaehee asked, her face beet red from embarrassment. You nodded and walked up close to her.

"I never new you had such a pleasant singing voice." You said, smiling. Jaehee blushed.

"I-It's nothing really..." She said, and you pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'd love to hear you sing more sometime." You said, smiling at Jaehee.


	5. Seeing Friendly Faces

As the oven dinged Jaehee took out the cake. "Huh, it's sooner than I expected, it's only 9:30AM. At least this gives it time to cool down before we frost it." Jaehee said, setting the cake aside and proceeding to put the now risen bread into the oven.

 

You leaned against the counter, looking at Jaehee. "So, we open to the public at 12:00PM, right?" You asked, and Jaehee nodded.

"That gives us around two hours of time with the RFA." Jaehee said, smiling and looking for the pink frosting. You decided to get out some strawberries, and start washing and cutting them. Jaehee walked up behind you, and hugged you from behind. "I'm so nervous!" She said, but was also excited. You laughed, and nodded.

"Me too, but since we're doing it together, it'll all be okay, right?" You looked back at Jaehee and she gave you a nod.

 

It was almost 10:00AM, and the cake had cooled down enough to frost it. She was putting the white and pink frosting on, and then you topped the cake with the freshly cut and washed strawberries. The oven dinged again, and you took out the bread, as you head the front door of the coffee shop open.

 

"We're here~"

"Wow, it's so pretty!"

"Is this... The smell of bread?"

"Why do woman like these things..?"

"Mr. Han, you smell like wine!"

"They won't even sell drinks here.."

"Get off now!"

"Shall we go see the ladies?" You heard those all too familiar voices, and your heart warmed. 707, Yoosung, Zen and Jumin have arrived! You held the loaf of bread and walked out with Jaehee.

"Hello...!" She said, smiling brightly at the other RFA members.

 

707 walked up and smiled. "It smells really good in here!" He said, holding a bag of Honey Budduh chips. "Oh, I thought I'd bring these to celebrate the opening! Uhm... Do you have a bowl?" Jaehee put her hands on her hips and shook her head, smiling and laughing.

"Yes, I'll get you one. Make yourselves at home!" Jaehee said, opening the Cupboard and bringing out a large bowl. 707 dumped the chips into the bowl while Yoosung saw that as his chance to eat some of the rare chips, and Zen walked up, giving you and Jaehee a hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys! You did it! You followed your dreams!" Zen said excitedly, while Jumin sat down, sulking a bit. Jaehee nodded.

"Thank you for encouraging me!" Jaehee said, then noticed Jumin.

 

She poured Jumin a cup of coffee and offered it to him. "I'm glad you decided to come here today." She said, smiling softly. Jumin took the coffee and sipped it.

"...It's good." He said, approvingly. "..I still prefer your hair short though." He said, smiling a little. Zen came up and put an arm around Jaehee.

"Don't listen to that jerk, you look fantastic with long hair!" He said, smiling to Jaehee reassuringly. You felt slightly jealous at how close Zen was getting to Jaehee, but you bit your tongue and kept quiet. While you all chatted and had cake, you noticed even Jumin seemed to be enjoying himself.

 

As it got closer to noon, you looked at the clock. "Alright, we should all be going now." Jumin said, and 707 frowned.

"C'mon, don't be a party-pooper Mr.Trust-Fund-Kid, let's stay a little longer!" 707 said this in a slightly whiny kids voice, and Jumin frowned. "C'mon Yoosung, we'll be leaving now." Yoosung nodded, and ran up to give you and Jaehee goodbye hugs. Goodbye! Thanks for the cake!" Yoosung said, skipping out of the building.

"Yes... Thank you." Jumin said, putting on his sunglasses and getting into the limo parked outside.

"Ah... I really should be going too... Yoosung ate all the Honey Budduh chips, and I'm out of Dr.Pepper." He said, smiling and waving goodbye.

"Uhm, I'd like to stay." Zen said, smiling. "I wanna help out, I can wear a wig and sunglasses, so I won't attract attention away from the big opening!" Zen said, smiling confidently. "Please?" He pleaded, and you and Jaehee agreed to allow him to stay.


	6. A Long Day at Work

Zen smiled and immediately got to work. He had a really good work ethic, which you and Jaehee admired on the side. Zen decided to mainly prepare coffee, while you and Jaehee mainly focused on baking. You worked for a bout eight hours, and most of the customers that came in were very respectful and kind, until Zen's sunglasses fell off. "Is that Hyun Ryu?!"

"Oh wow! Can I get an autograph?!" "What are you doing in a little coffee shop like this?!" A bunch of people pushed you and Jaehee aside to get to Zen. He looked back at you and Jaehee and mouthed the words

"I'm sorry." Before leaving, taking a lot of the customers with him.

 

You and Jaehee went to the back and couldn't help but chuckle. Yeah, you were bummed a bunch of customers left, but you couldn't help but chuckle to each other quietly. You emerged from the kitchen to see about eight customers left. You and Jaehee decided to start closing down for the night, and you were eager to talk more about what happened the night before. "Alright, we will be closing in 30 minutes, so if there are any final orders, please place them now." Jaehee smiled and flipped the 'Open' sign over, now it read 'Closed'. After all the final orders were given and everyone left, you and Jaehee cleaned up before returning home.

 

"So... How do you think we did..?" You asked, turning to Jaehee.

"Huh? Oh, I think we did quite well, all things considered." You both walked into the quaint little apartment together, and sat down on the sofa.

"Jeez, that really tired me out..." You chuckled, and Jaehee smiled, hanging up her apron.

"Me too. I'm going to make us some tea, because we shouldn't drink coffee this late." You smiled at Jaehee before she began brewing some tea.

 

You fell asleep on the sofa, and you woke up to the sweet scent of caramel tea and Jaehee sitting next to you. "Mmm..." You sat up properly before taking a sip of your tea. "This is amazing... Thanks Jaehee." You smiled softly, continuing to drink the tea. You and Jaehee sat in silence for a while. "So... About last night." You began, before looking at Jaehee. "What should we do...? Should... Should we start dating officially..?" You asked, and Jaehee thought for a moment.

"I think... I think we should keep it between us for a while, to make sure we're ready to be in a serious relationship with each other... Is that alright?" You nodded and smiled.

"Of course it is... I'm really excited to see where this will go." You smiled and kissed Jaehee's lips tenderly.


	7. Morning Banter

                    "Nngh..." You heard Jaehee stir, before she laid on her side facing you. She was still asleep, and you grinned at her. You moved closer, pushing your way into her arms, waking her up. "Mm, good morning." Jaehee yawned, putting her arms around you.

"Good morning, Ms. Kang."

"Haha, what's with the formality?" Jaehee asked, looking down at you.

"Oh, do you not like me formal?" You sat up, opening Jaehee's bedside drawer, pulling out her old glasses, and put them on. You grab your phone, and pretend to dial a number. "Yes, Mr. Han? I will be in to work today early. Would you like me to sort your papers into alphabetical order?" You said in a sophisticated voice. Jaehee laughed, sitting up as well, looking at you.

"Is that what I used to sound like?" She asked, grinning.

"Mm, you did. And Jumin was more like, 'Yes, and please take care of Elizabeth the Third for me, make sure to take her to the spa to get a massage and her claws done." You grin and shift your eyes to Jaehee, who is laughing so hard she's in tears.

"H-He really would do that! N-No, not only that, he'd open a cat spa, and serve that cat wine there!" Jaehee grinned and leaned back, falling into the bed, pulling you with her.

"God, I am so happy I quit." Jaehee grinned at you.

"I dearly hope so, seeing as I don't work you to the bone late at night." You said, but Jaehee objected.

"You did last night." Jaehee winked playfully, before rolling herself out of bed and stretching. You sat there, blushing, acknowledging she was correct.

 

"Well, I'll be getting in the shower now, we got work to do before opening the shop today!" Jaehee smiled, walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. You grin, getting out of bed too, and walking over to Jaehee's vanity, and looking into the mirror.

"Damn, my hair is a mess." You giggle, recalling the night before.

 

An hour or so later, Jaehee joined you in the kitchen, wearing her brown dress, tying the apron on. "Alrighty, let's see, on this list..." Jaehee pulled a list out of the large pocket on her apron. "We ran out of the imported coffee beans from the US yesterday, MC would you order some more?" She looked up at you, her eyes smiling as much as her mouth.

"Oh, so I'm the assistant now?" You joked, picking up your phone, and calling the company, as Jaehee rolled her eyes, chuckling softly as she got together a few more of her things.


	8. Valentines

"Jaehee, wake up~" You said softly, holding a small cupcake.

"Mm? Mc?" Jaehee opened her eyes, looking up at you.

"Good morning!" You said, urging her to sit up.

"Mm, what time is it?"

"6:00AM."

"Why would you wake me up a half hour early..?" Jaehee asked, looking at the clock.

"Because," you hold the cupcake up to Jaehee's mouth. "It's Valentines day~" you smile cutely, and Jaehee is taken by surprise, but then grins.

"Oh, I must have forgotten." Jaehee giggled, before licking the cupcake. "Mm, MC your frosting is delicious."

"Don't make me blush~" you said, teasing at Jaehee's word choice. Jaehee blushed, understanding what you meant.

"O-Oh, I meant-"

"Just eat the damn cupcake." You giggle, and Jaehee takes a bite.

"Mm, it's red velvet..." Jaehee said, clearly enjoying her breakfast. "Your baking is improving too." Jaehee grinned.

 

You and Jaehee cuddled in bed until it was time to actually get up, then you hurried over to the coffee shop. The whole RFA was waiting outside, all looking over at you and Jaehee. "Hi guys!" You said, unlocking the door and allowing them in.

"Ah- hello." Jumin said, walking inside, the others behind him in tow. Jaehee knew they were coming, so she wasn't in any surprise.

"Thanks for inviting us, not like any of us are doing anything on valentines day." Yoosung said, sighing. "I'll never get a girlfriend..."

"It's because you're always playing them games, Yoosung!" Zen said, confident he was correct. "Take a lesson from me-"

"Zen, you don't have a girlfriend either." 707 interrupted, a smirk on his face. Zen blushed awkwardly, slumping back in his chair.

"Neither do you..." Zen rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, it's my red beauty~" 707 smiled, thinking of his car.

"Uh... Seven, don't be that guy who dates his cars..." You said, chuckling.

"Least he's not dating a cat." Zen rolled his eyes again, then focused on Jumin, who didn't even take time to respond.

"Seems like none of us will ever get dates.." Yoosung concluded. "Well..." You said, putting down a box of cookies for everyone to share.

"Oh?" Zen got a devious grin. "Has our MC found a boyfriend?" He asked, before Jaehee walked up.

"Mmm, I was always called a tomboy, I guess you could say that." Jaehee kissed your cheek. Yoosung and Zen's jaws dropped, but 707 and Jumin seemed unsurprised.

"WHAT?" Everyone excluding Jumin shouted.

"I saw it coming." Jumin took a bite out of one of the cookies. "These are quite good, you two. Do you make a variation for cats?" Everyone kind of ignored Jumin, just in awe. You and Jaehee laughed.

"Well, we have been together a while. We were hoping you'd figure it out on your own, you aren't too bright you guys..." you shook your head in fake disappointment.

"Exclude me from that statement please, now about these cookies, I'd like you to make some for Elizabeth, name your price." Jaehee rolls her eyes at Jumin.

"Fine, $15 for a box of 20." Jumin nods in agreement. "I'll take 5 boxes." Jumin said.

 

"Congratulations!" 707 said, breaking Zen and Yoosung's awe. The other two boys congratulated you as well, still seeming a bit surprised though.

"Mc, I never would have thought you were into women..." Zen said, and you shrugged.

"Eh, It wouldn't even matter if I wasn't, my Jaehee is beautiful, and I'd still love her even if I wasn't attracted to women." You bump your hip against Jaehee's. "But since I am attracted to women..." You wiggled your eyebrows. Jaehee blushed, covering her mouth and giggling.

"Th-Thank you, Mc."

 

Now that you and Jaehee were public to the rest of the RFA, you two sat beside each other holding hands for the next hour and a half before the RFA had to leave, due to the shop opening. You all said your goodbyes, getting congratulations from everyone on their way out. You turned the sign to 'open', and began brewing coffee, and making your specialty valentines day red velvet cupcakes. Before anyone came in, you stole kisses from Jaehee, kissing her lips, cheek, neck and shoulders all over, putting your hands on her hips as you did so. Jaehee giggled. "Mc, people will arrive any moment-"

"Hey, it's valentines day, cut me some slack." Youwhispered, continuing to leave affectionate pecks all along Jaehee's neck and shoulders.


	9. Easter

                      "Mc, how do I look?" Jaehee stood in the cute frilly dress you bought her.

"Stunning, but it's missing something..." You grinned, and placed a pair of fluffy bunny ears on Jaehee's head. Jaehee blushed, as you kissed her cheek. "You look darling, our customers will love it! Not as much as I do, but they'll still love it." You grinned, putting on your matching dress and ears. You did a little twirl for Jaehee. "What'cha think, hot stuff?" You asked, and Jaehee blushed, but looked up and down at you.

"You look adorable, Mc, especially with the little tail." Jaehee smiled, and you turned, exposing the small cotton tail on the back of your dress.

"Oh? You like that?" You shake your hips a little, and look back at Jaehee.

"Y-Yes..!" Jaehee turned redder, due to your teasing. Your dresses were light brown, frilly with aprons in the front. They were pretty short- but not enough to see the goods, unless you were really trying to.

 

Before you and Jaehee opened up the shop, you placed small eggs with chocolates inside around the shop, for the kids to find. You had a box full of extras so you could hide more anytime the kids found them all.

Along with those, you and Jaehee made cute yellow and pink cupcakes with cute rabbit designs, along with cookies and other pastries. Anything you could both eat, and put a cute rabbit made of frosting on, you and Jaehee would.

 

Once you opened up shop, everyone was thrilled to see you and Jaehee in such cute costumes. The kids loved hunting for eggs, and you and Jaehee got so much enjoyment from seeing your customers enjoy themselves.

 

Any time Jaehee was in front of you and no one was looking, you'd sneak your hand under her frilly dress and pinch her butt. She'd be taken by surprise, and quietly scold you, but you were persistent for that booty. By the end of the day, Jaehee was hardly even aware of it, and got used to the pinches.

 

As the final customer left, you let out a yawn and sat down. "What a day..." You leaned back in your seat and shut you eyes. Jaehee huffed, shaking you a bit.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet! You still have to help me get this thing off!" Jaehee giggled, and you grinned, getting up.

"Fine, fine, I'll help you once we get home..."


	10. Holloween

              You and Jaehee decided to close down the shop for Halloween, due to being invited to go to haunted houses with Seven. You dressed up as a cute magical girl while Jaehee dressed as a baker, which was fitting.

 

"So, where are we going, Mc?" Jaehee asked from the passenger's seat.

"Well, there's a whole neighborhood doing haunted houses this year, so 707 wanted us to go there with him." Jaehee nodded.

"Will anyone else be joining us?" Jaehee asked, looking towards you.

"Hm... I think Yoosung said he might be able to make it. Jumin has work, and Zen is filming tonight."

 

Once you arrived, you stepped out of your car, being sure to lock the doors. Holding hands, you and Jaehee walked up the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for Seven.

 

Finally he emerged, jumping out from behind a bush dressed as a vampire. "BOO!" He yelled, making Jaehee flinch, but you just chuckled.

"Nice costume." You grinned, and Seven did a bow.

"Thank you!"

"Hey guys." Yoosung said as he walked up. He had clearly stayed up all night playing games, evident by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Damn, nice Zombie costume, you really look dead!"

"I'm not dressed up though..." Yoosung responded, clearly slightly offended at your jab. 707 just laughed, then motioned for everyone to follow.

 

You and Jaehee held hands, following Seven to the closest house. "Let's do this one, if you think you can handle it." Seven said, grinning. You shrugged and walked in with Jaehee. Not much happened, some scary music and a guy and a masked jumped out, but it wasn't really very scary. Unfortunately, most of the houses were like that.

 

"Seven, c-can I go home now?" Yoosung said, clearly scared. You and Jaehee chuckled.

"Those scared you...?"

"Yes!" Yoosung said, crossing his arms.

"They didn't scare you?"

"No, those were kinda lame..." you said, sighing.

"Oh-ho-ho! Well, this next one is the last one, and the best, in my opinion. Let us go, Yoosung can go home to his mom, it's probably past his bedtime anyways." Seven grinned, and Yoosung growled.

"Hey! I'm not that scared! I can go too!" Yoosung followed close behind you.

 

Once you got to the house, Jaehee grinned and grabbed your hand. "Last one before we head home?"

"Yeah." You said, walking into the door. It was dark, barely lit up by red eyes all around. You and Jaehee strolled on, making your way through the house, before the floor shook. Jaehee grabbed your shoulder to stay steady, before looking at you.

"What's this?" She asked, as if you'd know.

"I have no idea, but let's just get the hell out of here.." You pulled Jaehee's arm, walking down the shaking hall, while plenty of things jumped out. You hardly noticed, since your eyes were glued shut, racing down the halls.

 

After what felt like forever, you finally came out of the exit with Jaehee, and you opened your eyes, then looked to check on Jaehee. She was hugging your arm, and her eyes were still closed. "Jaehee, we're out now." You said, and she opened her eyes.

"We are? Oh, we are." Jaehee smiled. 707 walked up.

"Oh! You're already out? So, was it scary enough for you?" Seven grinned, and you and Jaehee looked at each other, and began laughing, not answering the question. Your laughs were interrupted by Yoosung's screaming, and he ran out of the exit, hugging Seven.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME GO IN THERE?!"


	11. Christmas; Jaehee's Surprise

It has been a while since you opened the coffee shop, and late December was rolling around quickly. You already got Christmas presents for everyone, except Jaehee. You wanted to get her something extra special, considering it was her birthday just a few days after Christmas, which you only found out because 707 wanted to know what you were getting her, then teased you for not knowing her birthday. "WHAT?! You didn't even know your own girlfriend's birthday? I cannot believe you, MC!" Yeah, 707 died laughing when he heard that...

 

You invited the whole RFA to come over for Christmas, sending them all cute frilly Christmas cards. They all said they'd come, even Jumin, as long as he got to bring Elizabeth, though you didn't tell Zen that part.

 

You sat at the dining room table, licking an envelope shut. "MC? Who's that card for? Didn't you send invites to everyone already?" Jaehee said, sitting next to you, putting your mug beside you as she sipped from her own.

"Hm? Oh, this is just for my family." You said, pressing the now wet glue against the other part of the envelope to seal it. Jaehee smiled.

"Oh, are they coming as well?"

"No, they always go on holiday during Christmas, so they won't be able to even if I invite them." You said, smiling, not really having an issue with it.

"Oh, alright. The whole RFA will be here though, right?" Jaehee asked.

"Mm, all of us plus Elizabeth, of course." Jaehee looked slightly shocked.

"Oh my, I must go get her something or Jumin will be angry with me!" Jaehee stood.

"I had to go to the store anyways, so I'll be off for a bit." Jaehee leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead, before stepping out.

 

Once you hear the door close, you immediately pull out your phone, and go to a bookmarked website. It's a jewelry store. You look through your favorites- all rings. "I just can't decide..." You'd been looking for a ring for Jaehee since November, but with no luck, none of them spoke to you. You thought it'd be nice to get her the ring to propose, beings this is a rare time the whole RFA will be together, and you want everyone there. "Gosh... Christmas is next week..." You said, slumping into the chair. "I don't have much time..." You kept scrolling, until one ring caught your eye. "Whoa..." The ring was a gold band with small topaz lining it, until the top, which had a large diamond. "This one... I think I can afford it..." The price was high, but you'd saved up a lot. You decided this ring felt like the one, and you put it on hold. The store selling the ring was local, so after leaving Jaehee a note, you decided to go pick it up.

 

"Hello ma'am" An older woman stood at the glass display counter, waving you in. "I have been expecting you, you want the topaz ring?" The woman smiled.

"Ah, yes, this one." You point to it, in the display. "You have it in a 3 and a half inch band, right?"

"Yes, I believe we do..." The lady went into the back and found one, bringing it back out. "Would you like a box for this?" The woman asked, smiling.

"Ah, yes, I would, please." You waited, watching the woman carefully put the ring into a small red box before closing it.

"So, who's this for, young lady?" The woman asked, ringing up your purchase as you handed her a large amount of money.

"Oh, uh, my girlfriend..."

"Oooh, young love~" The woman smiled, sighing as she handed you a small silk bad with the box in it. "I'm sure she'll love it. Take care~" The woman waved as you walked out. Your wallet had a hole in it, but your heart didn't care, it was more full than ever.

 

You finally got home, with Jaehee waiting for you, wrapping a small white cat collar with a bell on it. "Oh, MC you're back!" Jaehee smiled. "Could you help me wrap this? I'm not very good at it..." Jaehee said, holding up the wrapping paper, almost destroyed.

"Ah- sure." You hurry over to fix it, before putting the now beautifully wrapped present under the tree.

"Thank you, heh..." Jaehee blushed, somewhat embarrassed. "Man, I can hardly even wrap a present. Funny, huh?" Jaehee glanced away.

"Nah, it's fine." You walked over, taking her face in your hands and kissing her cheek. "You can do many more important things, and I can wrap the presents." You grinned, planting another kiss on Jaehee's face.


	12. Christmas; Jaehee's Surprise; Final Chapter

                 Christmas day seemed to arrive in a blink. You awoke to Jaehee kissing you awake. "Time to wake up, it's Christmas!" Jaehee smiled excitedly, getting up. You stretched, sitting up, and looking at the time.

"7:00AM?! The RFA is gonna be here any minute!" You jump up, and hurry to brush your teeth and comb your hair, before rushing downstairs to start the Christmas cookies. "Ugh, why didn't my alarm go off..? Damn..." you cursed under your breath as you rolled the cookie dough into small balls, putting them onto a pan. Jaehee came down and began brewing hot chocolate. 

"Oh, what kind of cookies are those MC?"

"Peanut Butter! We already made so many sugar cookies, I figured some peanut butter would mix it up a tad." You smiled, putting the cookies in the oven before washing your hands. Just as you dried them, a firm knock could be heard. "Oh, they're here!" You hurried to the door and allowed everyone in. "Hello everyone!" You hugged Yoosung- the first one in, then 707, Zen, and you looked at Jumin for approval. Jumin had his arms full, both with presents and his beloved cat. He set them both down, before sighing a bit, and opening his arms slightly. You grinned, wrapping your arms around him. "Finally warming up to me, huh?" You looked up at Jumin, grinning, and he rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't answer.

 

Everyone put their presents under the tree, and by the end there was a stack of gifts probably four ft. high. You could tell who's were who's by the wrapping. Yoosung's wrappings were lolol themed, Zen's had- well, himself on them, 707's had Honey Buddah chips on them, and Jumin's were unsurprisingly, covered in Elizabeth the Third. There was one small, flat present, wrapped in white paper, but you couldn't tell who it was from.

 

"I'm so happy you all are here!" Jaehee said happily, putting a tray of cookies down before making her hug rounds.

"You've decorated quite nicely." Jumin said, looking around.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Han." Jaehee said, using Jumin's formal name out of impulse.

"Call me Jumin." Jumin smiled softly, before taking his shoes off, then seating himself on the reclining chair. Elizabeth meowed, rubbing her body against Jaehee's leg and purring.

"Ah, hi to you too, Elizabeth." "

"No one said the cat would be here..." Zen groaned, sneezing. Everyone laughed, and even Elizabeth seemed to take notice, and went to pay her attention to Zen. "Ah! Keep your cat away from me- ACHOO!" Jumin just smirked.

 

You handed out mugs of hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows and whipped cream, while Jaehee passed the cookie plate around. You eventually took your peanut butter cookies out of the oven, allowing those to take the rounds. It took over an hour for everything to settle down enough to open presents.

 

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" You said, holding up a beautiful dress that Jumin gifted you.

"It's no issue, I assure you. Thank you for this beautiful collar, Jaehee."

"It's no problem at all, Mr- I mean... Jumin." Jaehee smiled.

"Woahhh! 10 bags of Honey Buddah chips?! Thank you, Seven!" Yoosung beamed.

"Eat to your heart's content!" 707 grinned.

"Okay, who got me a mirror...?" Zen said, glancing up, holding the ripped up white wrapping paper. 707 started laughing hysterically.

"D-Do you like your gift?" Zen just sighed, then continued opening his gift from Jumin, which was a clearly expensive leather bike jacket.

"Jumin... Thank you." Zen grinned, then picked it up to get a better look at it. From the bottom opening, a picture of  Elizabeth the Third fell out. Zen looked down at it, and chuckled, letting it go because he did appreciate what Jumin got for him.

After a while, everyone had opening their gifts, and there was a huge pile of torn wrapping paper off to the side of the room. As everyone carried casual conversation and thanked each other for the gifts, you excused yourself to get the final present. The ring.

 

You returned, and cleared your throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, I have, one final gift." Your cheeks burned hot, but you continued. "Uhm, it's actually a Christmas gift, and a birthday gift..." You took a breath, before seating yourself next to Jaehee and handing her a wrapped box. It was big enough to fit some other small gifts, because you didn't want to make it too obvious what it was. Jaehee smiled and tore the wrapping paper, unlocking the box, and pulling the top up, gasping.

 

The ring sat in the middle of the box on a silk cloth. Jaehee picked it up, the ring now visible to everyone else in the room. You gently put your hands on hers. "Jaehee," you began. "This has been, by far, the best time of my life. Meeting you, moving in together, opening the shop... I thought I had a friend for life, but I've realized... This is so, so much more than a friendship. You agreed, and over these past months, our relationship has grown, and my passion for you has grown so greatly. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, the way you get so focused while kneading dough, every little thing... Even the way you snore while you sleep. I... I wanna hear that snore for the rest of my life, I wanna share the same bed for the rest of my life... I wanna share the rest of my life, with you... Jaehee, would you do me the incredible honor, of becoming my wife..?"

 

Jaehee-- and everyone else in the room for that matter, stared in utter awe at you. Jaehee smiled, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Yes, of course I will!" Jaehee embraced you, kissing your lips with more passion than you've felt before. You kissed back, beginning to feel the burn of tears in your own eyes. Everyone began to clap, but only after you finished your passionate kiss with Jaehee.

 

The rest of the day was spent celebrating many things- Christmas, Jaehee's early birthday, and your engagement. You opened champagne and spent hours talking with the people who meant most in your life. These

people weren't just friends, these people... They were your family.

Thank you for reading!

-Rin Salamander


End file.
